L'héritier
by Sherlock Momo
Summary: [One Shot Hétéro] Les jumeaux sont en dernière année à Poudlard et doivent chercher la personne qui pourra prendre la relève à leur place. Pour cela, des auditions. Le but? Réussir à faire quelque chose qu'aucun autre avant n'avait réussi à faire.


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à la splendide JKRowling ainsi que ce sublime univers. Le reste m'appartient.**_

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde et bienvenu pour ce premier One Shot sur la saga Harry Potter. Je l'ai écrit pour ma très chère acolyte pour fêter nos trois ans d'amitié et j'espère quil vous plaira à vous aussi.**_

* * *

 **« On a un problème**

 **-… nous quittons Poudlard**

 **-… nous ne pourrons plus jouer nos tours de l'intérieur**

 **-… Forges, je crois que nous allons**

 **-… devoir nous trouver un héritier Gred. »**

Les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent fixement avant de secouer la tête de haut en bas, approuvant les dire de l'autre. Dans deux mois ils passeraient leurs ASPIC et dans deux mois ils ne seraient plus élèves dans l'école. Ils commenceraient à travailler, directement, dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes qu'ils comptaient ouvrir dès leur sortie de l'école à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves pourraient venir faire leurs achats que certains week-end dans l'année, alors comment être sûr que l'ambiance, qu'ils avaient apporté eux même pendant ces sept années, allait persister ? Il leur fallait donc un héritier ! Quelqu'un a qui ils pourraient envoyer leurs nouvelles inventions pour qu'il les teste dans le château à n'importe quel moment. Cependant, il restait encore un problème.

 **« On fait comment pour choisir notre héritier? Demanda Georges à son frère.**

 **-Faut qu'on fasse passer des auditions. T'en penses quoi ?**

 **-Pas mal … mais il faudra qu'on soit discret.**

 **-Les professeurs ne doivent pas être au courant.**

 **-Et il faut qu'on décide ce qui déterminera notre choix.**

 **-Il faudra que la personne nous étonne comme nous n'avons jamais été étonné. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose que personne auparavant n'avait fait.**

 **-Je pense que ces prochains jours vont être des plus amusants.**

 **-Je pense aussi Georges. »**

Ils partirent ensuite dans la salle sur demande, laissant s'échapper derrière eux, deux rires qui ne présagez absolument rien de bon.

Une fois installés sur un canapé qu'ils avaient fait apparaître grâce à la salle, les deux jeunes commencèrent à réfléchir à un moyen de faire passer leurs auditions sans se faire repérer par le corps professoral. Ce fut Georges, alors qu'ils peinaient sur le coup à trouver une solution, qui eut une idée. Sans plus attendre, les deux frères firent apparaître de grandes feuilles qu'ils firent se découper en petit morceau. A l'aide de la magie, ils écrivirent leur message sur chaque morceau de papier en y ajoutant un sort qui empêcherait les personnes de plus de 20 ans de lire ce qu'y était écrit. Ils firent se plier en petits avions chaque morceau avant de les faire s'envoler dans chaque dortoir. Aucune maison n'était épargné, voulant mettre le plus de chance de leur côté.

Une semaine plus tard, le premier jour des auditions était venu. Fred et Georges avaient du la veille, faire un premier tri des candidatures, le nombre dépassant toutes leurs attentes, et allait maintenant recevoir pas moins de cinquante personnes. Ils donnèrent le signal et la première personne entra. Se succédèrent ainsi tous les candidats. Quelques uns seulement furent retenu pour un prochain tour. Les jumeaux commèrent à ranger leurs affaires quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser une jeune femme.

 **« Noémie ? Un problème ? Demanda Georges.**

 **-Je viens me présenter pour la fameuse audition que vous faîtes passer, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, sautillant vers eux. »**

Noémie avait un an de moins qu'eux et était une des amies du Trio d'Or et accessoirement la cousine de la petite amie de Harry. Les jumeaux l'appréciaient énormément. Son humour avait toujours eu don de les faire rire et ses idées en matières de blagues étaient semblables aux leurs.

 **« Mais … tu as envoyé ta candidature ? S'étonna Fred.**

 **-Bien sur que non. Quelle idée. La meilleure solution pour ce genre de chose c'est de laisser jouer l'intuition ! Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je ne savais pas encore si j'allais venir. Alors je suis partie manger, puis j'ai fait un tour dans le parc, je suis partie saluer Hagrid, puis je suis remontée et là j'ai remarqué que j'étais juste devant la salle où vous faîtes passer vos auditions alors je me suis dit « pourquoi pas, j'ai que ça à faire » et donc, pour votre plus grand honneur, me voilà ! »**

Les deux frères se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne s'étaient nullement attendus à ce qu'une chose de ce genre arrive lors de leurs auditions mais connaissant la jeune fille, ils n'étaient pas étonnés.

 **« Ok, t'as gagné ! Lança Fred.**

 **-On t'accepte pour la première manche, continua Georges.**

 **-Rendez-vous dans trois jours, ici, juste après le petit déjeuner.**

 **-Comptez sur moi … bon, je m'en vais, j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre de la magie et peu de temps pour les faire. Allez bientôt les garçons ! »**

Noemie leur adressa un signe de la main et s'en alla, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une cuisine et d'un dortoir trop éloignés l'un de l'autre à son goût, ce qui fit rire les garçons. Ils bouclèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent enfin dans le dortoir. Assis tous les deux sur le même lit, ils tirèrent les rideaux et y jetèrent un sort de silence et d'intimité. Ils savaient que les autres trouveraient ça louche et se feraient des idées, mais ils n'en avaient que faire et étaient des habitués de ce genre de chose. Étalant plusieurs parchemins sur le lit, Georges attrapa une plume et se prépara à écrire.

 **« Bon alors, commença-t-il. On prend qui pour la première épreuve ?**

 **-Hum … ce petit Poufsouffle de quatrième année. J'ai senti un grand potentiel en lui.**

 **-Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Georges en écrivant le nom du jeune homme sur un des parchemins. Puis on est obligé de garder le petit Griffy de deuxième année ! La farce brillait dans son regard !**

 **-Puis on garde Noemie aussi !**

 **-Bien sur ! Surtout qu'on le lui a promis … et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire si on changeait d'avis.**

 **-On garde ces trois alors ?**

 **-Ça me paraît plutôt pas mal ! Comme ça on fera deux manches. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'on va faire !**

 **-Je pense que pour la première épreuve, j'ai une petite idée, lui dit Fred, un sourire aux lèvres. »**

Ils finirent d'écrire sur les parchemins puis appelèrent leur hiboux pour qu'il aille les porter à leurs destinataires avant d'aller se coucher.

Les deux jours passèrent et Noemie était plus qu'impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour devenir l'héritière des jumeaux. Depuis son arrivée dans l'école, elle entretenait une sorte d'admiration pour les garçons même si ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'un des deux semblait légèrement différent. Son réveil sonnant, elle sauta dans ses chaussons pour aller se préparer le plus vite possible, faisant fi des borborygmes de ses camarades face au bruit qu'elle faisait. Un short et un coup de peigne plus tard, Noemie était en train de courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle du rendez-vous. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle arriva la première et put donc mettre en action le plan qu'elle avait imaginé la veille. Dix minutes plus tard, tout était en place. Elle sortit de la pièce et partit manger dans la grande salle. Elle s'installa à côté de sa cousine, elle aussi à Serdaigle, et mordit avec délectation dans un croissant.

 **« Tu me fais peur Noemie … lui dit alors sa cousine.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Morgane.**

 **-Si je te jure … déjà tu t'es levée super tôt et puis … t'es trop en forme pour un matin de weekend … toi tu prépares un mauvais coup !**

 **-Même pas ! Et puis je t'en pose des questions moi ? D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es pas avec ton balafré !**

 **-Arrête ! On dirait Dray quand tu parles comme ça ! Et pour ta gouverne, tu sais bien que Harry ne se réveillera pas avant le déjeuner ! Du coup, je me suis installée ici.**

 **-Hum … ok, répondit Noemie en écoutant à moitié. Faut que j'y aille ! Cria-t-elle précipitamment avant de sortir de la Grande Salle à la suite des jumeaux qui venaient de la quitter aussi. »**

Elle les suivit discrètement, hâte de voir ce que son plan allait donner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lieu de rendez-vous, ils virent le Poufsouffle et le Griffondor parler ensemble en attendant leur arriver. Les jumeaux les saluèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer, suivit des deux candidats. Noemie, à l'autre bout du couloir, attendit patiemment les premières réactions qui ne tardèrent pas à venir sous forme de cris. Le couloir fut alors témoin d'un phénomène étrange. Des bruits d'animaux retentissaient dans celui ci, comme si un zoo ou une ferme s'y trouvaient. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, Noemie avança enfin vers la salle et s'y arrêta devant la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et recommença à rire face au spectacle face à elle.

 **« C'est de ta -coin- faute tout ça -coin- ? Demanda le Poufsouffle.**

 **-Désolée, mais c'était trop tentant ! Hurla-t-elle de rire.**

 **-Mais c'est -wouaf- … comment -wouaf- tu as fait -wouaf- ça ? Suivit le Gryffondor.**

 **-Quelques sorts et le tour est jouer tout simplement.**

 **-C'est -hihan- sympa comme tour -hihan- mais comment ça -hihan- s'arrête ? La questionna Georges.**

 **-Faut que je viennes avec vous et que j'annule tous les sorts … eh bien Fred … quelque chose ne va pas ? Trop déçu de ne jamais avoir eu toi même cette idée ?**

 **-coa- »**

Au son et surtout à la tête du jeune homme, Noemie éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle était fière de son idée, d'autant plus que chaque garçon avait aussi eu quelques changements physiques en lien avec les animaux dont ils faisaient les sons. Ainsi le jeune Gryffondor se retrouvait avec une truffe et une queue de chien, le Poufsouffle avec un bec de canard et des mains palmées et Georges de longues oreilles ainsi que de dents gigantesques. Mais le meilleurs restait Fred dont les yeux étaient devenus globuleux et la langue extrêmement flexible. Actuellement, il fixait Noemie de ses énormes yeux, aucun sentiment ne se reflétant en eux ou sur le reste de son visage. Sentant que le rire de la jeune fille diminuait, il revint à la réalité et lui adressa un sourire.

 **« J'avoue que -coa- c'est impressionnant. Maintenant -coa- rentre annuler -coa- tout ça ! À part -coa- si tu as peur de -coa- te transformer toi -coa- aussi.**

 **-Oh, mais pas de problème ! Je me suis déjà transformée hier en jetant le sort justement pour savoir à quoi je ressemblerais … vous allez être jaloux ! »**

Noemie entra alors dans la pièce et subit, dans la seconde, les effets des sorts qu'elle avait jeter. Des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos et des écailles apparurent sur ses jambes.

 **« Alors ? Ça vous en bouche un coin n'est-ce pas ?! Fit-elle, laissant voir alors une langue fourchue sortir de sa bouche.**

 **-Eh ! Contesta Georges. Pourquoi -hihan- tu parles normalement -hihan ?**

 **-T'as déjà entendu le bruit d'un dragon toi ? A part quand il rugit ?**

 **-Idiot ! Répondit Fred en poussant son frère. Bon -coa- tu peux annuler -coa- le sort ? Qu'on -coa- commence enfin ? »**

D'un simple coup de baguette, les sorts furent brisés et tout le monde récupéra son apparence normale. Ils s'installèrent chacun sur une chaise et commencèrent à discuter.

 **« Bon, alors on a réfléchi à la première épreuve ! Lui annonça Fred.**

 **-Vous allez devoir faire un concours de décibels ! Continua Georges.**

 **-Les deux personnes qui feront crier Rusard le plus fort passeront au prochain tour.**

 **-Soyez inventifs ! Car ceux qui nous étonnerons le plus …**

 **-Pourraient avoir des points bonus.**

 **-Vous avez deux heures à partir de …**

 **-Maintenant ! Finirent-ils par dire ensemble. »**

Alors que Noemie se leva doucement, prenant son temps avant de partir, ses deux adversaires quittèrent précipitamment la pièce, comme si le temps leur était compté ! Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais pour la jeune fille, la précipitation pouvait faire défaut aux gens ! C'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'y aller doucement. Il valait mieux avoir une bonne idée, qu'une idée rapidement. Elle passa à côté des jumeaux quand un sourire illumina son visage.

 **« Toi, tu as une idée ! Lui dit Georges.**

 **-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Bon ! A tout à l'heure les gars ! Profitez du spectacle ! »**

Sautillant comme une enfant, Noemie passa la porte et partit à la recherche du concierge, fière de l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle fit le tour de l'école et, au bout de quelques minutes, en eut marre de chercher. Elle s'installa contre une armure et attendit donc un premier indice qui lui indiquerait la position du vieil homme. Un cri retentit alors, non loin d'elle. Un des garçons avaient réussi à faire crier Rusard. Elle allait donc maintenant pouvoir suivre le son et enfin agir.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au concierge, elle ne fit rien. Mais alors rien du tout. Celui ci la regarda soupçonneux, habitué au mauvais coup de la jeune fille.

 **« Mademoiselle Lynch … quel mauvais coup préparez-vous ?**

 **-Mais rien mon bon monsieur … dites, je voulais savoir …, commença-t-elle, en levant sa baguette, si je teins Miss Teigne en bleu, comme Serdaigle, que diriez vous ?**

 **-NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MA CHATTE ! Cria alors le concierge. »**

Sa voix porta dans tout le château, faisant sursauter l'homme lui-même.

 **« Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer qu'avec un** _ **Sonorus**_ **, votre cri a été encore plus à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais. Au revoir ! »**

Lui tournant alors le dos, Noemie repartit, contente que son plan ait fonctionné. Elle retourna dans la salle où le Griffondor était déjà présent. Le dernier candidat mit près d'une heure avant de revenir, la mine dépitée. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire crier Rusard, mais pire encore, il avait écopé d'une heure de retenue avec Rogue qui l'avait surpris essayant de lancer un sort au concierge. Les jumeaux, dernier à arriver, se dirigèrent directement vers lui et le prirent à part pour parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'en alla et les deux frères revinrent vers les personnes restantes.

 **« Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, vous êtes tous les deux qualifiés pour la dernière manche, leur annonça Fred.**

 **-Manche dont nous allons vous expliquer ce que vous allez devoir faire.**

 **-Ce qui est tout simple d'ailleurs car …**

 **-Nous n'avons aucune consigne à vous donner …**

 **-Si ce n'est …**

 **-Étonnez nous, finirent-ils ensemble.**

 **-La personne qui arrivera à nous étonner, à faire quelque chose qui n'a encore jamais été fait … gagnera ! Expliqua Georges.**

 **-Vous avez toute l'après midi. »**

Les deux candidats hochèrent la tête, leur signifiant qu'ils avaient compris. Alors que Noemie s'apprêtait à partir, une main se posa sur son bras, la faisant se retourner. Son visage se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres d'une tête rousse qui ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise.

 **« Je vous te dire, commença Fred. Bravo pour tout à l'heure … le** _ **Sonorus**_ **… c'était vraiment bien trouvé.**

 **-Oh … merci ! Lui dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Bon, j'y vais … j'ai des idées à trouver et un concours à gagner. »**

Elle s'en alla … ou plutôt s'enfuit de la pièce et fonça dans le dortoir des Griffondor, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde y serait. Lorsqu'elle y entra, une salve d'applaudissement l'accueillit, la faisant sursauter. Elle vit alors Seamus quitter les genoux de Dean pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

 **« Je suis ton fan ! Le cri de Rusard a résonné dans tout le château ! C'était gigantissime !**

 **-J'avoue ! Entendre Rusard crier de ne pas toucher à sa chatte dans tout le château, ça valait son pesant d'or ! Confirma Dean.**

 **-Un** _ **Sonorus**_ **, dit tout simplement Morgane, blotti dans les bras de son petit ami, tu as choisi une autre alternative c'est ça ?**

 **-Tu me connais bien ! Je ne veux jamais faire comme tout le monde ! Lui répondit Noemie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et encore, vous avez pas vu ce qu'il se passera ce soir !**

 **-Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Harry.**

 **-Je sais pas encore, mais ça va être grandiose soyez en sûr ! »**

Les conversations s'enchaînèrent alors, tandis que Noemie essayait de trouver l'idée du siècle. Elle voulait les impressionner. Elle voulait L'impressionner. Et au vu de leur réputation, cela n'allait pas être facile du tout !

Ils parlèrent, pendant des minutes qui devinrent presque des heures avant que Noemie saute de sa chaise et attrape la main de Morgane pour la tirer en dehors du dortoir.

 **« Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-J'ai une idée … mais il va falloir que tu me donnes certains trucs.**

 **-Des potions je présume ? Si tu as besoin de trucs que tu n'as pas et ne peux pas faire, c'est forcément des potions …**

 **-Tu me connais tellement bien, rit Noemie. Alors voilà ce qu'il me faudrait ... »**

Elles complotèrent ensemble un bon quart d'heure avant que Morgane ne retourne chez les rouges et or et que Noemie fasse un tour dans plusieurs endroits du château pour parfaire son plan. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le dîner et donc une heure pour que tout soit parfaitement au point.

La grande horloge sonna. Il était enfin l'heure du spectacle. D'un naturel déconcertant et totalement louche, Noemie entra dans la grande salle et s'installa avec ses amis. Dumbledore parla, ayant encore une fois, comme chaque semaine, des choses à annoncer aux élèves, puis vint enfin le buffet. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que la première réaction ne se fasse entendre.

 **« Weasmoche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma table ?! Cria Draco.**

 **-Mais … Dray … c'est moi ! Pansy ?! Qu'est-ce … Lovegood ? Mais ... »**

Retenant avec peine son fou rire, Noemie admira les élèves se changer en d'autres élèves sous les regards ahuris des uns des autres. Puis un peu partout sur les tables, des petites explosions se produisirent et ce fut alors à ce moment là que chaque personne se retrouvèrent avec des teintures différentes, avec des attributs d'animaux ou encore avec des morceaux d'autres personnes encore. La panique régnait dans la salle et Noemie n'en put plus, laissant alors cours à son hilarité.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent stupéfaits. Jamais encore n'avaient-ils eu cette idée. C'était tout simplement grandiose, encore plus lorsqu'une envolée de petits angelots vinrent chanter des sérénades comme bouquet final. Fred se pencha vers son frère pour lui parler.

 **« On a trouvé notre héritière, lui dit-il.**

 **-Attend encore un peu. Nous avons encore un autre candidat qui peut nous surprendre !**

 **-Non … c'est elle … elle a fait quelque chose que jamais encore personne n'avait réussi à faire, déclara-t-il doucement.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait que personne d'autre n'a encore fait ? »**

Fred riva ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et son regard se fit tendre.

 **« Elle m'a fait tombé amoureux. »**

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?! J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu et vous a donné envie de suivre mes écrits. Si vous souhaitez avoir une idée de mes projets, je vous invite à aller voir sur mon profil pour y retrouver les résumés de mes projets.**_

 _ **Passez une bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois je l'espère !**_


End file.
